The Concert
by honu59
Summary: A patriotic band concert stirs memories and love of country for Steve. A little one shot in celebration of the Fourth of July (Independence Day in the US).


**__****A.N. **___– Hawaii Five-O belongs to CBS. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**The Concert**

The rousing strains of a lively Sousa march drifted through the open French doors to the second floor lanai of the Iolani Palace. The music brought a smile to the usually serious face of Steve McGarrett and instantly reminded him of the day and time: Friday, twelve noon. The Royal Hawaiian Band performed a free concert near the Coronation Pavilion on the palace grounds every Friday at lunchtime.

So many familiar march melodies had followed the head of Five-O throughout his life and the band music enticed those memories to come flooding back. The current case load was light, so McGarrett permitted himself the luxury of a few minutes of reminiscing. He leaned back in his white leather chair with his hands clasped behind his head, closed his eyes and listened. The earliest memories were happy ones of family outings to parades in New York City: young Steve holding tight to his mother's hand so he wouldn't get lost in the crowds, little sister Mary Ann perched high on her father's shoulders so that she could see, then after the parade, eating hot dogs from a street vendor for lunch. Like most back in the thirties they didn't have much, but they were a close knit, happy family and Steve knew that he was loved.

With the downbeat of the baton, the concert continued with Zimmerman's "Anchors Aweigh", taking the seasoned detective right back to his days as a young midshipman at Annapolis. The rigid schedule of life at the Academy began at 0530 for a full day of classes, drill, parades, training, athletics, meals and study ending with taps at midnight. This experience instilled in Steve the personal discipline and honor that became so deeply engrained that most in Honolulu equated those characteristics with the name 'McGarrett'. He recalled the profound pride that he saw in his mother's eyes on the day of his commissioning as he took his oath. And he had meant every word.

As a Navy officer, Steve had served aboard ship in the Korean War and then after the war in Naval Intelligence. After Governor Jameson had recruited him to head the newly formed police unit called Hawaii Five-O, he continued his duty in the reserves and always kept close ties with the military. When his police work required visits to Hickam, Schofield or Pearl Harbor it was common to see companies of soldiers, sailors, marines or airmen marching the grounds to "Washington Post", "El Capitan" or "Semper Fidelis". The patriotic standards that he'd heard hundreds of times before never failed to stir pride and love of country in Hawaii's top cop.

Even in the turbulent times of the sixties and seventies with corrupt politicians, campus unrest, Vietnam war protests and the hippie counterculture; even when his daily dealings with violent crime and the dark side of humanity left McGarrett worn down, tired and jaded, these weekly concerts served as a balm to his soul. It was the power of the music that renewed his strength and reminded him of his core values; values that were as solid as Diamond Head.

Steve was brought back from his musings when his second-in-command purposefully entered his open office door.

"Steve, Manicote just called back and…"

Williams stopped in mid-sentence when he heard music. "Another Friday," said Dan, his posture relaxing and a smile forming on his face.

"Another Friday, another concert," Steve commented while the band outside began the four bar introduction of Sousa's "Stars and Stripes Forever", the finale of the performance. "You had your lunch yet, Danno?"

"No, not yet," the young detective replied, wondering about that glint in his boss's eye.

"Then take a break and go catch the end of the concert."

"Steve?" Dan's confusion was well expressed by his crinkled forehead and knit eyebrows.

"Go ahead, Danno. See if you can catch up with that pretty piccolo player you've had your eye on," Steve said with a grin, knowing that the sounds of Sousa meant something entirely different to his protégé.

Danny hurried out of the office before the sudden warmth in his neck rose into his face.

**Pau**

_**Historical Note:**__ The Royal Hawaiian Band was founded in 1836 by King Kamehameha III and is the only band in the United States with a royal legacy. The band still performs weekly Friday concerts on the grounds of the Iolani Palace._


End file.
